Cooking Kallen
by holdonbaby93
Summary: This is a story of true friendship, aprons, and pizza. Milly and her Ashford friends have left for a camping trip and Kallen has the dorm suite to herself for the weekend and is eager to cook her favourite meal. However, when a knock at the door brings the familiar smell of deep dish pizza and later a very wet Lelouch, Kallen's plans change and a weekend of mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_This is going to be awesome. I haven't had the room to myself for the whole semester. Shirley is nice and all, but she….well, you know she really gets on my nerves sometimes, _Kallen thought to herself as she wriggled out of her Ashford Academy blazer, throwing it on the plush carpeted floor.

She had a bad habit of trying to think the best of people without accepting that she actually really didn't like them at all and her thoughts on Shirely were no exception. She _wanted _to like Shirely…she really did, but there was something, no _multiple _things about her that drove Kallen nuts.

Everyone loved Shirely; she was goofy and cute and innocent and everything that the others had lost about themselves along their maturing paths. Who could hate her? She was adorable. _And that's exactly what pisses me off about her. She's like a girlier version of Suzaku; all cute and stuff and totally unaware when her actions affect others. _

She gave an exasperated sigh as she pulled the thick, darkly embroidered curtains closed. She had taken all of her clothes off except for her pastel pink bra and underwear and she didn't want any pervert little boy peeking at her through the window.

Falling back on her black comfortered, twin size bed she closed her eyes and did her best to clear her mind of everything, especially people. _I'm not going to think about anyone….not Shirley, not Suzaku….definitely not Lelouch….ahh Lelouch…_

He was the main reason she disliked Shirley so much. Could he not see that Kallen had loved him from the second she met him? Was her fiery, self-defensive demeanor really too thick for him to see through to the lonely, yearning little girl that she was?Staring up at the ceiling and tracing little designs on her cleavage, she thought of what she would do if Lelouch were ever to notice her for anything more than an employee and a fake classmate. Would she even be able to let her guard down enough to let him in?

_This is not helping me relax. I need to try a different approach._

She slid her hand down her breasts and stomach and was almost where she wanted to be when…

**Rap rap rap.**

Three sharp knocks hit the oak door like knives, jerking Kallen out of her angsty introspection and attempt at relaxation. Jumping off of the bed in an adrenaline-fueled jolt, she grabbed her fluffy robe off the back of the bathroom door and flung it around herself, tying the waist band as quickly as possible.

"Ju…just a second." she said, stealing a quick look in the mirror to make sure her hair looked ok _just in case it was Lelouch. _

"Can I help you?" she asked, swinging the door open while smiling cordially.

Her heart sunk as she recognized the person at the door. He was not Lelouch, nor any of her friends. He was, in fact, the last person she had been expecting to see today. The pizza delivery boy.

Dumbfounded, she asked why he was there and explained that she hadn't ordered anything for delivery.

The boy smiled and held up a large box of cheese pizza. Laughing politely he said "I'm not sure if it was you, Kallen, but someone from 240 ordered this."

_How does he know my name? Does he really come to the school that often? Well, now that I think about it, he does deliver pizza to us quite a lot…nearly every day, in fact. But he only delivers it to Lelouch's room for CC….._

A cool voice spoke from behind, causing her to jump a little. "Thank you. Here is your money."

_Oh it damn well better not be who I think it is. _She whipped around and met an unearthly combination of green and pure white.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THE OTHERS ON THE CAMPING TRIP!" The pizza boy stepped back a little, surprised at Kallen's outburst at the green haired girl.

"I don't like camping." CC answered cooly.

Kallen could feel her face beginning to match her hair. "I don't care if you don't like camping," she said through gritted teeth, "Why are you _here?_ This isn't even your room." She was trying to counteract her rising anger by being civil but it wasn't working too well.

CC was unfazed by the other girls temper.

_Of course she doesn't care if I'm mad. She never shows any emotion. EVER._

"Lelouch won't let me stay in his room while he's gone so he told me to stay with you. You don't need to be so upset." she said, her demeanor not changing, "It's only for the weekend."

"I _know _it's only for the weekend. I was _supposed _to have this weekend _by myself. _You can't just barge in here." her eyes remained fixed to CC's in a fiery beam.

"Why?"

_This girl has some serious nerve._

Throwing her hands up in the air out of exasperation she said, "Because it's MY ROOM. Are you that thick headed? Jesus."

"You look like you had plans that involved no one else being around. Did you want to have some 'alone time'?" Her voice was cool. Too cool.

"Of course I did you idiot! I never get alone time! What do you think I was gonna do, just sit around? I was gonna do whatever I wanted, wherever, whenever and HOWEVER I wanted to."

Kallen stopped abruptly, realizing how what she had said could easily be misinterpreted. Her face turned an even brighter red but this time out of embarrassment as she attempted to backtrack.

"I..I mean that I had…like homework and stuff….and..I was planning to cook something. I LIKE COOKING BY MYSELF. IT'S MORE FUN DOING THINGS BY YOURSELF!" It was useless.

CC gave an aloof smile. "Ok. I'll wear a blindfold until everyone gets back then."

The pizza boy had a huge blush and was trying desperately not to laugh at the situation. He leaned down to set the still warm pizza on the floor and bowed back at both the girls as he turned to exit.

"You already paid me so I'm gonna leave this here." he said, trying his best to put on a relaxed face.

CC nodded. "Thanks. Make sure to leave a few packets of special sauce, I'll need it for later."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kallen stopped abruptly, realizing how what she had said could easily be misinterpreted. Her face turned an even brighter red but this time out of embarrassment as she attempted to backtrack._

_"I..I mean that I had…like homework and stuff….and..I was planning to cook something. I LIKE COOKING BY MYSELF. IT'S MORE FUN DOING THINGS BY YOURSELF!" It was useless._

_CC gave an aloof smile. "Ok. I'll wear a blindfold until everyone gets back then."_

_The pizza boy had a huge blush and was trying desperately not to laugh at the situation. He leaned down to set the still warm pizza on the floor and bowed back at both the girls as he turned to exit._

_"You already paid me so I'm gonna leave this here." he said, trying his best to put on a relaxed face._

_CC nodded. "Thanks. Make sure to leave a few packets of special sauce, I'll need it for later."_

* * *

"Mmm." CC was now sitting on a high stool at the kitchen bar counter, contentedly eating her pizza. Although she was dressed in her weird white space outfit thing, she somehow managed not to get a drop of pizza sauce on it. Everything seemed to slide off her, literally and metaphorically.

Kallen stormed into the kitchen, having returned from the embarrassing scene at the door in her regular Ashford uniform. She was still flaming mad and wasn't about to let CC stay there. _  
_

Her voice was already shrill as she began to address CC, "What do you think you're doing?" she said, pointing angrily to the girl, eyes wider and more hot than before upon seeing that CC had no qualms about sitting down at table as if she owned the entire building. "I told you that you CANNOT STAY HERE. Take your pizza and LEAVE!" she said, stamping her foot.

"I can't eat while I'm walking. I might spill some sauce on my dress." Her face was placid and disinterested, as always.

"Then wait to eat until you get back to your room, oh I'm sorry, _Lelouch's _room." She spat his name bitterly. "And what _dress_? That _thing _you're wearing is _not _a dress, it looks like some demented space alien suit from Close Encounters of the Third Kind." she said crossing her arms petulantly and "hmphing" and CC's reluctance to leave.

Not seeming to notice the insult, CC absent-mindedly played with the cardboard box. "I told you, Lelouch wouldn't give me the keys for his room."

_She doesn't even seem upset about this. "Lelouch didn't give me the keys to his room," she says it like it's my job to pick up his slack. Damn him, and damn her for staying with him, and damn him for being DAMN STUBBORN AND SECRETIVE AND THROWING HIS RESPONSIBILITIES ON OTHERS—"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as CC held up a piece of pizza with a particularly long string of cheese, inspecting it lazily. As she held it closer to her face she failed to notice the gooey string stretching longer and dripping onto her clothes. Kallen started to say something but stopped, smirking. _That's what she gets, stupid bitch. _

Somehow, CC noticed the smirk not the dripping pizza.

"What?" she said flatly, then looking down she saw her lap covered in red tomato sauce and oily cheese, quickly cooling into a sloppy mess.

"Shoot."

_Ha ha ha. Now she'll have to go find some clean clothes and I can lock her out. That's perfect, and I didn't even have to do anything. _

Kallen smiled triumphantly and let out a "Ha" but before she could say anything else, CC began to take her clothes off.

Her face showed no change as she slipped off her thick jacket, revealing a silky sea-green bra and pale skin. Kallen stepped back, rather shocked.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she stuttered, eyes glued to CC's sculpted body.

_I never thought she'd be so…slim. Why does she wear those clothes with a body like that? She's actually attractive…Gah why am I thinking these things dammit!_

Kallen shook herself from the disturbing thought of liking anything about the horrible witch as CC simultaneously answered her question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking off my clothes because they're dirty. Does it bother you?" she looked her in the eyes as a pale blush made its way across Kallen's cheeks. _Like she would care if it did bother me. She always does what she wants…including hijacking my room._

"No, it only bothers me because you're still in my room WHERE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE. "

CC rolled her eyes. "Oh please, will you hurry and give that up…"

"Well it looks like I'll _have_ to since now you're not wearing any clothes and even _I _wouldn't send you out in the hall _naked." _Kallen said as she walked towards the cabinet, throwing the door open and pulling out a black and white lacy apron. She flung it around her waist in a huff, fumbling with the ribbon in the back.

"I'm not naked. There's no need to make your fantasies so obvious." she said and leaned forward on the counter not leaving time for Kallen to reply. Peering over the edge she eyed the apron. "What's _that _for? Some weird meccha porno?"

_Now she's *purposely* pushing my buttons if she wasn't already before. I'm not going to give in to her. Nope, I'll show her who's boss. _

Not missing a beat, Kallen reached for the bag of flower in the second cabinet over "Nope, I told you, I'm cooking." _I'm not falling for that crap anymore. Ha. _

Just then a loud clap of thunder sounded causing her to jump. Of course CC didn't flinch, but curious she got up from the stool to pull back the curtains Kallen had closed earlier. The sky had gotten considerably darker, especially with it being on 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Looks like rain."

Kallen leaned around the corner of the wall and peered out the window too. _Uh oh. I hope it's not raining where everyone else is. Didn't Milly check the weather before they left? That wouldn't be like her not to be prepared, but then again she is pretty stressed out with graduation stuff…I hope they're ok._

As if she had been reading her thoughts, CC spoke again. "I bet everyone will be stuck in the rain. This will be interesting." She said, giggling to herself. Kallen scowled but determined not to fall for the trap, she said "I'm sure they'll be fine. They always are. And Milly is a good leader."

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"LELOUCH!" a high pitched scream spun through the air.

"WHAT!" he yelled back, the thunder too deafening to hear anything in a normal voice. The wind was picking up and lightening flashed, promising inevitable rain. Milly had apparently _not _checked the weather, or had used a faulty website like Yahoo...

"I NEED HELP GETTING THIS TENT UP! THE RAIN WILL BE HERE IN ANY MINUTE!" the scream came again.

As Lelouch stumbled closer, pushing madly waving branches out of his face he could see in the clearing that Milly was the culprit of the horrible shrieks. She was quite a sight in her hiking short shorts and button down blouse as she tried to hold down the tent pegs while fighting with the fabric madly.

"I'M COMING." He yelled now, a little less loudly as he was closing the distance. Seriously, why couldn't she get someone else to help her? He was no good at outdoor activities. The only reason he'd agreed to go camping with them in the first place was because he didn't want to deal with the annoying and persistent wrath of Milly scolding him for being "cold and aloof" and Shirley's sad puppy eyes. He had enough crap in his life and if he could do anything to cut down the amount he had to deal with, he would. So here he was, the back of beyond with Milly, Shirley, Suzaku, Nina, Rivalz and Gino.

_This is hell, _he thought to himself.

As he got even closer he saw why he was being called to help; the others were huddled under the camp shelter, refusing to come out "for fear of being hit by a tree" Nina yelled. Everyone except Suzaku, who had apparently gone to get his survival kit from the SUV parked half a mile away.

"Guh." he sighed disgustedly, now at Milly's side. _What a bunch of losers. I can't wait to be home. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'M COMING." He yelled, now a little less loudly as he was closing the distance. Seriously, why couldn't she get someone else to help her? He was no good at outdoor activities. The only reason he'd agreed to go camping with them in the first place was because he didn't want to deal with the annoying and persistent wrath of Milly scolding him for being "cold and aloof" and Shirley's sad puppy eyes. He had enough crap in his life and if he could do anything to cut down the amount he had to deal with, he would. So here he was, the back of beyond with Milly, Shirley, Suzaku, Nina, Rivalz and Gino._

_This is hell, he thought to himself._

_As he got even closer he saw why he was being called to help; the others were huddled under the camp shelter, refusing to come out "for fear of being hit by a tree" Nina yelled. Everyone except Suzaku, who had apparently gone to get his survival kit from the SUV parked half a mile away._

_"Guh." he sighed disgustedly, now at Milly's side. What a bunch of losers. I can't wait to be home._

* * *

"Move over Nina your foot is jamming into my side!" Shirley whined, pushing at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry…" Nina said meekly, trailing off and curling into an even smaller ball.

The picnic shelter was doing more harm than good as the close proximity was making the disappointed campers even more irritable.

Shirley, who was getting particularly fed up with the close quarters, crawled to the edge of the cement floor to see if the tent was up yet. Seeing what she was doing, Rivalz slid up next to her asking in a gleefully dramatic tone if their castle had been erected. Shirely sighed and Nina moaned, having been stepped on for the fourth time by a careless Rivalz.

"No," she said defeatedly, "it's not."

"UUUUUUGH" everyone bemoaned in a melancholy unison.

"Hey!" Shirley whipped around. "Patience is a virtue!" That should shut them up for a while, she thought to herself.

—

After a very windy fifteen minutes, Lelouch and Milly had managed to get four of the six tent pegs into the ground and all the tent spines in. They, however, had not been able to raise it until the brazen hero Suzaku came jogging through the whirlwind of twigs and leaves with his survival kit.

_Thank god. That idiot is good for one thing and one thing only. Strength. And for once, that's exactly what we need._

Panting, Suzaku slowed down to a plodding trot as he neared them, throwing his kit carelessly on the pile of unused shelter tarps.

"You guys need some help?" he said, smiling and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Lelouch sighed again, inaudible against the gusting wind, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. _How can he be so oblivious. These people….how am I even associated with them? _

Swallowing back his acrid thoughts, he forced a smile. "Sure, that would be great. If you can give Milly a hand on the sixth peg I'll keep working on this one and we should have it up in no time."

Lelouch had always been a genius at giving people orders, and as annoying as it was to be pushed around, the others knew that he was almost always right. Even the stubborn ones like Nina complied to his commands, knowing that if they decided not to listen they'd most likely be making the wrong choice. He had a way of predicting outcomes on the dot almost every time, and it was no surprise that he was once again right in telling Suzaku to work on the sixth and final peg, because within minutes the tent was grounded.

"We're good to go!" Milly shouted to him from the other side of the tent.

"We're bringing her up, Lelouch!" Suzaku followed, hoisting at the nylon rope.

_Ah, what a beautiful sight. _He stood back and watched as the tent came to life, holding strong against the ruthless wind. _Just two more days. If I can make it through two more days of this then I'll be a stronger man. _

Suzaku ran around from the other side, waving and holding a hand to his mouth. "HEY EVERYONE IT'S UP HURRY BEFORE IT RAINS!"

Shirley, who was still at the front of the shelter, bounded forward almost tripping over herself in excitement to get out of the cramped mosh-pit and possibly _possibly _get to sit next to Lelouch inside. Everyone else followed almost as quickly, Gino having to run back twice to the shelter to first pick up his pocket knife and then his Rolex watch.

_Who the hell brings a Rolex watch on a camping trip? I don't understand…nevermind. _

Lelouch had learned to block out his depressing thoughts of the stupidity of mankind since it never did anything but make him more irritable.

While Gino had run back to get the watch, everyone else had gone inside the tent save Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Hey, aren't you coming in?" Suzaku slapped him on the back, while giving him a warm smile.

_Why did I ever make friends with this guy….he's such a nuisance …such an extravert…_

"Of course. I wouldn't have helped set it up if I weren't planning on joining the little party. I was just waiting for Gino." _What a lie. I'm actually just waiting for a god-sent bolt of lightening to strike the whole damn campsite and fry us all._

As if God had heard his thoughts, lightening struck, although far away, and sheets of rain began shredding through the clouds. In a matter of seconds both of the boys were so soaked that they barely noticed the blur of white and blue that streaked between them and into the tent. The girls inside squealed as Gino rolled on top of them unintentionally in his dash from the rain.

"C'mon, lets get in before we get any more drenched." Suzaku stepped in and Lelouch followed behind.

_Meanwhile….._

* * *

Kallen scrolled through her iPod looking for her angsty get-pumped-up-to-do-something-badass playlist, the ticking sound of the scroller speeding up and slowing down in unison with her thumb, making sure she didn't miss it. Finally she reached it after going through the hundreds of playlists she created and plugged in the iPod to her stereo.

_This is one thing I absolutely will not let CC disturb. I *will* listen to Fall Out Boy while I cook. The two are one and the same…._

Kallen had loved Fall Out Boy ever since their first album. She loved the lyrics, the beat, the angst, the power….Everything about them played to a very distinct part of her. Although she didn't always show it, she was fiery like her hair and loved anything that played to that. To that _passion._ Her music was an essential part to who she was, a vital organ, almost as vital as her own heart. Despite her sometimes unfortunate ability to hide her feelings, she was a deep and complex person that really only felt safe revealing herself by sharing her music with others. When they rejected that…well, they rejected her.

Of course, she didn't show her entrancement with the song as she stepped back from the stereo, turning her back on it and returning to the kitchen. She would never be so free to let her emotions show through her body language, even when she was alone.

_I'm in my own world now, CC or not. I'm not in my room anymore, I'm floating through a dark vortex coloured by polychromatic musical notes. This is the real reason I wanted to be alone. To feel things._

As she closed her eyes for _just a second, _her deep and introspective thought pattern was once again interrupted unexpectedly.

"I brought some booze." The cool voice was back.

Kallen didn't have to turn around this time as CC was already walking into the kitchen with a large bottle of Jack Daniels at her side.

She was so shocked that she remained speechless for a second. _CC drinks? I never would have thought. I mean I guess I'm not that surprised cause she's eternal and all and doesn't have to worry about liver damage and all, but still. _

"I have some shot glasses too that I took from Lelouch's cabinet before I left." she said, setting the bottle down on the laminate faux granite countertop.

_Lelouch drinks?!_

As if she were reading her thoughts again, CC said "He doesn't drink but he won them in some tournament and won't get rid of them. We may as well put them to use." she said with a surprisingly human wink.

_Ok, at least I wasn't wrong about that. I never have pegged him as the type to drink; he's too worried about remaining focused to have any fun that involves brain impairment. _

"You drink, don't you?" CC spoke again, setting the shot glasses on the table with her other hand. "I know the Black Knights go out drinking and I doubt you'd be one to turn down a good time." she said, this time without a wink but her eyes still sending a phantom of one.

"Well…" Kallen began, trailing off as she traced her finger along the rippled counter top, "I do on occasion. Only if we have something to celebrate."

CC cracked the black metal seal on the bottle and poured some into the first glass. Before taking a swig she said "I'm going to drink. I don't really care if you want to or not. You can stay sober all weekend for all I care." She tipped the caramel coloured alcohol into her mouth. Coughing a little, she finished "Just don't come crying to me when you realize that I've made more of this time alone than you have."

_Alone. Ha. She's seriously playing that card. _

The two stood in silence as CC unenthusiastically poured another shot for herself.

"I'll have a shot." Kallen finally said, determined not to let the other girl win in the power play, even in something as silly as a bottle of whiskey.

CC looked unsurprised. "Ok. Pour it yourself." She slid the the glass to her and motioned to the bottle.

Kallen took the bottle and confidently filled her glass almost to the brim.

Holding it to her lips and cocking her head towards CC, she gave a sly grin. _She'll see I'm just as tough as I look._ "Bottoms up."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll have a shot." Kallen finally said, determined not to let the other girl win in the power play, even in something as silly as a bottle of whiskey._

_CC looked unsurprised. "Ok. Pour it yourself." She slid the the glass to her and motioned to the bottle._

_Kallen took the bottle and confidently filled her glass almost to the brim._

_Holding it to her lips and cocking her head towards CC, she gave a sly grin. She'll see I'm just as tough as I look. "Bottoms up."_

* * *

"I—pizza—-can—music down—-doorbell." That was all Kallen heard over the blasting music.

"WHAT!" she shouted back to the green haired girl, who was standing in the kitchen entryway, still in her bra and underwear.

"—-simpler if—-turned—the—-so—don't have to—-out."

"WHAT!" Kallen yelled again, holding a hand up to her ear. She had had several drinks of Jack Daniels by now and was feeling much more carefree than earlier. This feeling wasn't too unusual for her; she drank with the Black Knights regularly enough to be familiar with the feeling of worry free fun….but this situation was different. She was with CC, the girl she barely knew, and disliked what little she did know of her.

_This is strange. I don't feel that upset at her anymore. I mean, she still bugs me and I'll never forgive her for sharing a room with Lelouch but….well, she's about my age…or wait.. is she? I guess she's really old since she's immortal but somehow it makes sense that she's my age. But…there's no reason we can't get along, right? If nothing else it'll make the weekend easier if we aren't total enemies…_

Kallen shook herself awake from the trance-like thought pattern. _Wait, what am I thinking?! This girl is nothing but trouble! She….wait is she talking again? What is she *saying?* Why can't she yell? Does she only have half of a vocal chord or something? _

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T HEAR YOU." she yelled, now standing on her tiptoes as if that would help her voice carry farther.

Fed up with the screaming match CC walked leisurely to the stereo and turned it off. "I said, I ordered pizza so can you turn the music down so I don't miss the doorbell." she said, pausing for no apparent reason. "And then I said—"

_Oh my gosh, seriously? _

Kallen giggled. "You ordered pizza again?!" she said scrunching her hands against her mouth, "How are you not five hundred pounds? I mean, where does it _go?_" she apparently found this very amusing, as she was now doubled over laughing. CC on the other hand, remained stoic as ever as she walked around the room, aimlessly looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm a witch, remember?" she said in tone that carried a hint of teasing satisfaction over using a less than desirable term for herself. "I don't get fat."

Just then a loud clap of thunder rung through the room as someone simultaneously knocked at the door.

"Speak of the devil." CC said as she opened the door. "Haha, get it?" she said, turning back at Kallen and giving a smile.

"No….did you just smile? I don't think I've ever seen you—-" she was cut off, or cut herself off, as CC ignored her and fished money of the little purse she had set on the side table for the pizza boy.

The two shared a silent exchange, greasy pizza box given to one and thirteen dollars and thirty-seven cents given to the other. It was the same delivery boy as last time but this time he was soaked, hair plastered to his pale forehead and navy blue uniform almost black from the rain.

Peeking over CC's shoulder Kallen gave an inquisitive stare and asked "Hey, how do you know my name?" The alcohol was making her more bold than usual and she didn't mind it one bit.

The boy smiled and held a hand to his chest, bowing slightly towards Kallen. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew me." he said in a friendly, explanatory tone. "I'm Rolo. I'm close with Lelouch and I also happen to work at Pizza Hut so I see a lot of them." he said, pointing vaguely towards CC and an invisible Lelouch. "I just assumed you knew me. Lelouch has mentioned you before so…."

The rest of his words were drowned out by Kallen's thoughts. _Lelouch has mentioned me? Really? Rea….. _but somehow, due to the odd circumstances and alcohol, she blissfully drifted off into the word "really", floating through the endless possibilities of love.

"Yeah," Rolo said, laughing a little, "he always mentions your name when he says that he's sick of being at Ashford." He apparently had no idea that his words carried an insult as he continued his train of thought without missing a beat. "He's always saying there's drama here with the girls and how he wishes they'd get a clue already and realize he's not into them." he said, still totally clueless.

"Wa…wait…is…is Lelouch gay?" Kallen stuttered, face contorting into a confused puzzle of a million bad outcomes.

"HA!" Rolo nearly dropped his pizza thermos bag. "No." he said, drawing out the 'o.' "He's just not into anyone here. He has a life apart from stupid crushes and stuff unlike most of the people here." He said as lightheartedly as ever as if he were giving the weather forecast.

Having had quite enough of the discourse, CC stepped forward and said "Thanks for the pizza." smiled cordially, then slammed the door in the brown haired boys face.

"Whadya do that for!" Kallen yelled exasperatedly. "I wasn't finished talking to him yet you stupid witch!" But the exclamation was in vain because even Kallen's voice couldn't overpower another large clap of thunder as it clashed through the sky. A bolt of lightening followed, cutting through the clouds and illuminating the room in purplish blue for a brief second, then sending it into the darkness.

"Crap." she said, not bothering to move. Once the power is out, it's out. There's nothing to do to make it come back…._I just hope I can finish making my food…._

* * *

"OOOOO-KAY we are back in business!" Kallen crowed triumphantly as she crouched around her creation. She was determined to finish cooking her meal and wasn't about to let an unwelcome storm stop her. She had always been resourceful and this evening was no exception.

On the plush carpeted floor Kallen had laid down two flat lids from her storage bins and folded a table cloth around and over them. On top of that she had set a ring of scentless emergency candles, all bunched closely together. Her thinking was that the candles would generate enough heat to cook the remaining bits of her dish while also providing the room with ample light.

_This is even better than I thought it would be. At first I thought the power being out would be a drag but it's actually kind of fun. I mean, I like challenges but the only time I really get to face them is when I'm fighting. It's nice to deal with something that's not a life or death matter for once._

"I get tired of being serious all the time." she unintentionally said out loud, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.

CC was sitting by the circle of candles with her chin on her knees, arms loosely circled around her legs, staring off into the distance….agan.

"It looks like a seance." she said, completely ignoring the accidental confession.

Glad that CC apparently hadn't heard her faux pas but annoyed at the insult to her culinary glory she snickered and said "Hey, well it must be working. There's a witch sitting right in front of it now."

"Mmm getting feisty are we?" CC said, tipping her head back to look at the red haired girl, who was standing behind her slightly to the left.

"I was kidding. Sort of." she said, a smirk creeping across her face.

"Hmm. You're so serious all the time, I'm surprised you know what a joke is." CC had returned to staring at the wall.

_She did hear what I said! She was way too many tricks up her sleeves. Maybe that stupid white space suit symbolizes her brain…except that she's still not wearing it…but hey, she doesn't know anything. Anything about me at least, and I'm not going to let her think she does._

The blush reappeared. "Hey! I have a sense of humor. I just have to be so damn serious all the time because of my job and when I'm not working I'm in class and you can't really goof off in class unless you want to get called an idiot."

"Because being called an idiot would be the worst thing that could possibly happen?" CC tipped her head back again, this time sending the same friendly wink as before.

_She has a point….maybe I could loosen up a little…at least around the school….I guess even horrible people can give some good advice. Hmmmm….and what is up with that wink?_

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed CC get up and disappear to the kitchen, only to reemerge seconds later with the ingredients and mixing bowls for Kallen's recipe.

Kneeling to the floor a few feet away from her, CC set the things down and began pouring milk into one of the medium sized bowls. "We should start this now while the candles are fresh."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think so far? This is my first ever fan fiction and one of my first longer pieces that's not depressing or abstractly poetic. I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character while also fleshing out parts of them that weren't focused so much on in the show. I mean, Kallen is usually stern, but she has to have a playful side too, right? ;) **

**I would really appreciate if you all could leave some reviews :) I'm always looking for ways to improve. Hope you're enjoying it so far and stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

The rain thundered above their heads as the befuddled campers sat sandwiched in the small tent. It had only been several seconds since they had rolled inside in a disjointedly soggy summersault and they were already getting uncomfortable.

"Hey Suzaku." Gino said in a muffled voice as his face was currently shoved into the ground. "This isn't something we do in public…" Although his face was hidden, he knew that Gino was sniggering. Gino was _always_ sniggering.

Ignoring the comment and stooping against the sagging wall, he smiled and hoisted himself off of the blonde boy.

"How'd that happen?" Rivalz asked loudly as Lelouch simultaneously sat up rubbing his head.

"Ugh Suzaku watch where you're going." he said irritatedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see—" he was cut off as Milly looked up from her phone to answer Rivalz's question.

Giving her trademark cheerfully protective smile she said "The tent flap blew in front of Suzaku's face and he fell on top of Gino. Then Lelouch tripped backwards and landed halfway outside of the tent." she stopped to cover her mouth, stifling a giggle, but Lelouch had already seen.

Dark hair blackened by the rain, shoulders huddled and grassy shreds stuck all over him, he crouched in the corner and shot angry darts in Milly's direction.

Seeing his glare and feeling a little bad, Milly reached for the supplies bag to grab him a towel.

"Shirley, can you throw me the bag?" she said tilting her chin up a little, her hand not finding what it was looking for.

Shirley gave a firm and serious nod, excited to be called on to help Lelouch, no matter how trivial the help was. She pivoted on her hands and knees and shoved the others aside as she crawled along the wall looking for the bag.

"Umm…I can't find it. I don't think it's in here." she said looking over her shoulder towards Milly.

"What, of course it's in here. Let me see." Milly said as she crawled over to Shirley, kicking some people in the face along the way.

But it wasn't there. There was no supply bag to be found, nor the food bag or sleeping bags. No, there was nothing in the tent save for six damp students and one class president.

Sighing, she sat back on her heals. "Well, it's not the end of the world. Suzaku, can you bring in your survival kit?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied, already on his way out of the tent to retrieve it from the tarps he had thrown it on earlier. "What do you need?" he said, ducking back in and pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Everything, probably." Milly said matter of factly, smiling so wide her eyes squeezed shut. "But right now I just need a towel…and maybe a few saltines and cheese."

Suzaku looked puzzled. "A _towel? _Like a beach towel?"

"Yes, just one is fine." she chirped.

"We…don't keep towels in our survival kits…." he trailed off, slightly confused as to why Milly would even think he would have room for such a bulky and usually useless thing. "But I do have saltines. No cheese though, but the saltines are fresh so that should make up for it." he said as he unzipped the bag and reached for the crackers.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still sitting in the corner, now shivering slightly and desperately trying to stop as he saw Shirley quickly approaching him to offer her jacket.

"You look chilly, Lelouch….here," she said as she took off her button up denim windbreaker, "you can borrow this." She blushed as she handed it over to him, "It still might be a little warm."

"Mm it's ok, Shirley. I'm not cold." Lelouch said.

"But you're shivering!" she said, her eyes getting wide.

"It's a tick."

Not knowing what to do but determined to find a way to assist him, Shirley took a deep breath "WELL I CAN SIT NEXT TO YOU IF THAT'LL HELP KEEP YOU WAR—" But her bold offer was cut off by Milly (who really enjoyed cutting people off).

"What kind of soldier doesn't carry a towel and cheese with him! I'm ashamed of you Suzaku. I thought you were more reliable than that." she said in a tone that was only half kidding.

Taken aback by her out of character response, Suzaku jerked back a little bit. "Sorry Milly, I don't get to decide what goes in here. These are military issued…." he trailed off again, not sure how to alleviate the situation.

There were a few seconds of silence as the rain continued to pound on the sloped walls. The wind howled, making the whole structure shiver and shake with it. The previously hot air was becoming cooler by the second as a cold front moved in and the light seeping through the pale blue walls was growing dimmer.

Shaking her head and turning away Milly apologized. "I'm sorry Suzaku. I'm sorry everyone. I checked the weather on Yahoo—"

"I KNEW IT!" Lelouch jumped up, shouted, then sat down again, returning to his previous shivering stoicism.

"—and it said it was only slight showers all weekend," Milly continued after giving him a strange look, "so I thought it would be ok. Obviously, it's not." She paused for a second, giving one final thought to her next action. "I'm making an executive decision: we are going to return to Ashford Academy. " You could almost see her stretch her hands out to catch the dropped jaws she was expecting, only to immediately retract them as everyone shouted in delight.

"Thank goodness!" Shirley squealed, still attempting to inch towards Lelouch.

"It's about time, this trip is a dud." Gino said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Ouch Gino you're poking me in the eye!" Nina said, her joyful yell cut short by his elbow.

"But Prez!" Rivalz jumped up frantically, hitting his head on the roof. "Ow…" he squeezed one eye shut and continued. "Does that mean the whole weekend is over with?" he said, his face morphing into a puppy's plea.

"Of course not! We will just have to camp out inside Ashford!"

"In…inside?" Shirley repeated timidly. "Isn't that sort of little-kiddy?"

"Only if you make it that way!" Milly winked warmly at Shirley and continued, "Plus, even though we'll be inside, I wouldn't be surprised if the power was out there."

"Oooh!" Rivalz crowed. "It'll be like being outside, but less wet!"

"Genius. Can you help me pass my philosophy midterm?" Gino deadpanned.

Nina scowled. "That's not even funny, Gino."

"Yeah," Shirley added enthusiastically, "Rivalz doesn't know when you're kidding or not…in fact, none of us can tell when you're joking or when you're serious. What's the big idea?" she finished with a surprisingly serious frown on her face.

But before Gino had a chance to answer her question and continue with the stagnant conversation, Suzaku stood up.

"Hey, I'm going to get the truck. I'll bring it here and we can load up quickly, then leave for Ashford." he said authoritatively. "There's no need for everyone to get drenched walking to it."

—

Half an hour later, tent pegs flew haphazardly through the air while spines contracted then collapsed on the sodden ground.

Milly had ordered that everyone help take down the tent and load the components into the car. Normally, they would be loading their own luggage but since it had never been taken _out _of the truck in the first place, it was no longer necessary. Hence, the team of extremely unfortunate and horribly inept nomadic campers attempting to tear down the tent.

Finally, after a very long seven minutes, the tent was flattened to a wrinkly two-dimensional blob and shoved into the trunk. Everyone piled into the car.

"Thank goodness there's enough seats for us all." Rivalz sighed, plopping onto the dark tan polyester bench.

Lelouch climbed in second to last, the last being Nina, who insisted on getting the worst seat because "then she could be justified in her complaints." He found a seat by the window in the middle row next to Suzaku who politely pulled his legs back when Lelouch stepped over him.

"Of course there are enough seats, silly Rivalz," Milly turned around from the driver's seat, smiling, "there are just as many now as there were on the way here."

"Yeah," Gino added, snickering again, "the car isn't _alive." _

Suzaku leaned over to Lelouch, nudging him in the side. "Good thing it's only a thirty minute drive, huh?" he said, giving a sheepish smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Our two stories will soon become one as the Ashford students make their way back to the dorm. Where will they go? What will they do? Will Kallen ever get to finish making her food? And what happened to the two part chapters? Find out next time in Cooking Kallen, Chapter Six.**

**Ok, but really. What did you guys think? This is more of a transitional chapter as I get ready to merge the two stories so there wasn't as much time for writing in Lelouch's thought processes or showing a snippet of what CC and Kallen are up to. Next chapter will hopefully be the merge and will be written a little differently because of that.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I can only hope that it's fun or at least bearable to read. I appreciate your reviews so far, it's really encouraging knowing that someone is reading your stuff and caring enough to give feedback. Thanks everyone and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Of course there are enough seats, silly Rivalz," Milly turned around smiling, "there are just as many now as there were on the way here."_

_"Yeah," Gino added, snickering again, "the car isn't alive." _

_Suzaku leaned over to Lelouch, nudging him in the side. "Good thing it's only a thirty minute drive, huh?" he said, giving a sheepish smile._

* * *

"Freedom!" Gino shouted, jumping out of the car and not bothering to shut the door, "I'll see you suckers later." he waved as he began jogging towards the dorm in the driving rain.

"Hey! No you don't!" Milly shouted from the drivers seat half way out of the car. She was attempting to open her umbrella but the wind whipped around it making it very difficult and her blonde hair blowing wildly in front of her eyes didn't help either. "You have to help carry in the stuff!" she yelled, motioning towards to the boys already unloading the car.

Gino frowned and held an arm up to his face to shield him from the rain. He muttered something as he reluctantly walked over. "Task master."

Joining the others around the back of the car he saw they had a very innefficient assembly line going. Shirley and Nina were sloshing the heaviest suitcases to Lelouch and Rivalz, who simply set them on the ground while looking bored. Shirley was looking taxed as she seemed to be carrying the brunt of the task. Her uniform, which she had insisted on wearing to camp, was crumpled and had light streaks of grunge on it from handling the suitcases. Although she was panting and her face was slightly red from work, she didn't look like she was ready to quit. In fact, by the look on her face, it looked like she might not even have the word "quit" in her vocabulary.

Wanting to weasel out of helping as long as possible, Gino asked "Where's Suzaku?" while wrapping his arms around Lelouch's shoulders.

"Ick get _off _of me!" Lelouch spun out of Gino's unwanted embrace and sneered in disgust. _That idiot must have been neglected as a child. Seriously, he's always throwing himself all over everyone…..Damn Suzaku, he's usually the one that deals with this annoying kid. _

"He's sleeping in the car. Go wake him up." Lelouch said in a monotone, slinging the last bag to the asphalt.

Coming around the side of the car with her umbrella finally extended, Milly said, "Thanks for helping, everyone. It's moment's like these that warm my heart!" she cried, hugging Shirley and Nina on either side of her.

"Ack a bluh" Shirley coughed, still surprised by the president's spontaneous hugs even after knowing her for years.

"Heh heh…." Nina laughed nervously, looking up at Milly through rain spattered glasses. She wasn't one for being touched.

A car door slammed and the body rose up a bit as someone got out. Suzaku. He stumbled somewhat dazedly over to them, rubbing his eyes with one hand while trying to straighten his uniform with the other. He didn't seem to notice the horrendous storm going on around them. Typical.

"Mmm sorry guys, I must've fallen asleep." Suzaku said, joining the others.

"You did. You've been working so hard though in the military, we thought it would be good for you." Milly beamed.

Suzaku smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. "Well," he started, laughing nervously, "I have been keeping pretty late hours…." Sleep was still fogging his brain.

* * *

_How long are we going to stand out here? Does Milly want us all to get pneumonia? Ugh. I want be inside with my laptop and some hot chocolate….these guys must be masochists or something. Screw this. They can stay out here in this disgustingness as long as they want but I'm going in._

Lelouch turned on his heel and slipped away unnoticed, his footsteps drowned out by the wind. As he sloshed across the parking lot he turned the idea of being alone over and over in his mind. How delightful it would be.

Just as he got to the steps of the dorm, he glanced up at the windows while his fished the key out of his pocket. What he saw next struck him, first shock then anger. CC was looking out the window at him. From his room. With only her bra on.

_Oh my gosh. I told her to go to Rolo's. WHAT IS SHE DOING AT ASHFORD. And how in the hell did she get in my room?_

* * *

Gino tapped the side of the car. "Wellllll everyone, I'm *kinda* sick of standing in the rain and being in wet clothes so I'm gonna go join Lelouch over there and get inside."

"What? Where did Lelouch go?" Shirley and Milly said in unison.

"Over there." Gino said, pointing to the farthest building away to where Lelouch was just entering their dorm. "He left like two minutes ago."

Milly squinted and followed Gino's gesture. Through the sheets of rain and whirling leaves she could see a small and somewhat flustered Lelouch struggling to get his suitcase in the large entranceway, his back arched against the oak door.

"What are we standing here for!" She shouted, "let's go inside and get warm and dry!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"oooOOOO!" A loud screech pierced the air as Kallen jumped up and down in circles next to the window.

"What is it?" CC asked as she reentered the dorm, actually sounding like she cared to find out the answer for once. The alcohol was beginning to take effect on her too.

Kallen turned around to face CC but failed and fell in a pile on the floor. "Lelouchhhhh" she whined with a ridiculously huge smile. "He's walking across the parking lot."

"You are such a fangirl. Lemme see." CC said, stepping over Kallen to look out the window. "Oh. Well that he is." she said, pretending she hadn't just seen him from his own window.

Kallen rolled over on her back and wiggled back and forth. "I know! He's come to save me!" she squealed.

CC rolled her eyes. "Am I really _that _bad?" she said half seriously.

Stepping away from the window, she returned to their circle of candles to check on the food. She realized that she hadn't bothered to ask Kallen what she was making this whole time and noticing that there wasn't a recipe out, she decided to inquire.

"So…what are you cooking, anyway?" she asked, trying to sound disinterested; she wasn't used to being the one asking questions.

Kallen rolled over on her stomach, propping her chin up on her hands. "Peanut butter and jelly." she said, her face splitting into a mischievous grin.

CC's jaw dropped and her fumbling hands couldn't move fast enough to catch it. "…All of this." she said, pointing to the candles and measuring cups and other various kitchen implements.

"Yup!" Kallen said, "I love peanut butter and jelly! And measuring out each ingredient in measuring cups is THE BEST. You haven't lived until you've done it." she giggled.

**Rap rap rap.**

"Someone is at the door." CC deadpanned. She was in no hurry to answer it.

Kallen nearly fell over backwards as she stumbled to get to her feet. "It it's Lelouch!" she squealed first in excitement then panic as she realized she was only wearing her underwear and lacy apron. "CC, you answer the door!" she said, already running over to her dresser to throw back on her uniform for the third time.

"I don't want to."

"What? CC, don't be retarded."

"That's not very nice. You answer it."

"I can't! I don't have any clothes on!"

**RAP RAP RAP.**

"CC!" Kallen pulled her fluffy bathrobe off of the door for the second time and whirl winded it around herself, running to the door. But right before she reached it, CC stuck out her foot, tripping her. Kallen fell to the floor with a thunk as the witch simultaneously flung open the heavy door.

"Hi Lelouch." she said, beaming.

Before her was a very sorry sight. It was definitely Lelouch; a very wet, very exhausted one, but him nevertheless. His uniform was plastered to him and leaves were caught in the thick clumps of his wet hair.

"CC. Give me my key." He glared at her, his violet eyes piercing through the screen of black covering his face.

_What? She's had the key this whole time? She is dead._

* * *

**_A/N: _So what do you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
